L2
by Polarwimo142
Summary: Lelouch dies but he comes back to live on his life. P.S. this story is really a project i did for school because we had to write a short story and we could use existing characters.


Everyone thought I was dead and that's how it was supposed to be. It was the only way to ensure peace to the world. This world would never have to experience the horror that Lelouch vi Britannia was. I was the last emperor, the 99th emperor of Britannia, also known as the demon emperor. The whole world united to defeat me, the greatest evil. After my death, the world was finally a gentle world in which my little sister could finally live in. Nunnally, such an innocent being even after being crippled and blinded by our own father. Her smile was what kept me going day after day, before I received the power Geass. After I got my Geass, I became Zero, leader of the Black knights. I started my rebellion against Britannia, the rebellion against my father. I united Britannia's enemies and together we became a powerful force. Zero led them to victory after victory, ensuring their liberty from Britannia. Even princess Euphemia, my dear sister tried to help Zero but she was killed by him. It was my fault that I couldn't control my Geass. Her death was on me, I killed Euphemia, but I didn't mean to. Even so, Zero kept fighting against Britannia and we got so close to winning. Although our first rebellion was a fail due to the replacement of my memories, courtesy of my father, the Black Knights returned for a second rebellion. This time I successfully took down my father and my mother, who I thought was dead, and destroyed their plan for the destruction of the world. They tried to convince me that everything that they did was for our own good. They abandoned me and Nunnally, left us to die in a war zone, yet they still tried to call themselves our parents. I destroyed them and their so called plan for a better world. After my father's death I put my second plan into motion. I became the new emperor of Britannia. I made every one hate me so that the world would never have another emperor. At the very end I had Suzaku, my friend, kill me. Suzaku had been my friend since we were little. He then became my enemy when I began my rebellion and hated me when I killed Euphemia. After being alongside me when I killed my father, he joined me to accomplish my plan. He became the new Zero, the man that killed emperor Lelouch. As for me, I died that day, or so everyone thought.

After my death, my body was immediately retrieved and taken to Lloyd's laboratory. There I woke up confused, I was supposed to be dead so why was I here? C2 was standing right next to me when I awoke. The green haired golden eyed witch looked at me. For once I saw what looked like happiness in her eyes, "You're awake", she whispered softly into my ear as she hugged me. "What happened? Why am I alive?" I asked. She then responded with "You died and then you came back because of my and many others wish. The world of C is there to listen to the wishes of people and when I wished for you to live it came true. Since you had such a strong Geass you became a contractor." I was now a contractor, an immortal being that could gift the power of Geass. Just like C2 gad given me the Geass, now it was me who would one day give Geass to someone with a wish. After talking with C2 and calming down after the shock of being immortal, I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. In the bathroom I saw my reflection. I still had my dark chin length hair and my amethyst eyes. Only now there was no red bird sigil in my eyes. Instead the sigil was much larger and it was on my forehead, just like C2s sigil. C2 arranged for our departure the next day though she didn't tell me where we were going. Lloyd, a man that had known of my plan, arranged our transportation and everything we needed to disappear. When we left the laboratory we were driven to the country side of now free land of Italy. Apparently Italy was where the secret lab was held because Lloyd thought it would be a good place. We arrived at an area with hills. Awaiting us was an old wooden carriage filled with hay in the back. This was our transportation, C2 got onto the back hay stack wearing a red dress. Her luggage was placed up with her along with her favorite stuffed blob thing. The car driver handed me a gray vest, a blue cloth to place over my shoulders and a straw hat as my disguise. From now on it would only be me, L2, and C2. Who knows how long we would wander from place to place. What I do know is that because of the black rebellion, as people call it, brought peace to the world. I don't resent what I did for what I did was just. Who knows how many years this peace will last but when time comes I will gladly be there to begin the next rebellion.


End file.
